remember you
by de hyuk1015
Summary: "seandainya memori dapat seperti kaset yang dapat diputar berulang-ulang kali, sehingga aku tak akan perlu khawatir jika aku sering melupakanmu"/haehyuk/
1. Chapter 1

Memories

.

Rate: T

Cast: eunhae

.

.

* * *

Lee Donghae.

Itu namaku. Kalian boleh memanggilku. Donghae atau Hae. Usiaku 22 tahun.

Badanku tak terlalu tinggi, cukup tampan, eh, tidak, aku sangat tampan, banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihku. Hanya saja, mereka belum cukup beruntung. Belum ada satu pun yang dapat menarik perhatianku.

Aku berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Keluargaku mempunyai bisnis yang berurusan dengan perikanan. Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di pesisir laut.

Kini aku sedang duduk di bis yang menuju kota kelahiranku, sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di pinggiran pantai, Gampo, yang terletak di sebelah timur laut kota Gyeongju.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di sebelah kanan dengan barisan ketiga dari belakang. Kenapa aku memilih duduk di sini?

Karena ku lihat ada namja manis yang sudah duduk di sana. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa ingin duduk bersamanya, semacam ada magnet yang menarikku.

Aku menyimpan ranselku, dan duduk di kursiku. Namja di sampingku, sepertinya tak menyadari dengan kehadiranku. Mungkin karena telinganya yang terpasang headphone dan sedang terbuai di alam mimpinya.

Dan entah kenapa lagi, mataku seolah sangat tertarik untuk melirik ke arahnya. Ku coba palingkan lagi wajahku, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa ku sadari, mataku sudah menatap wajahnya lagi.

'baiklah, apa yang membuat mataku yang tertarik untuk melihatmu' aku menyerah.

Ku perhatikan matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya, bibirnya yang kecil, wajahnya yang tirus. Perpaduan yang sangat, mmh, menarik. Dia tak tampan, tapi mengapa aku sangat tertarik dengannya.

Bis pun akhirnya berjalan. Namja itu masih tidur dengan damai, tapi kini kepalanya sudah bersandar dalam pundakku. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'perasaan macam apa ini' tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Kurasakan dia menggeliat. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, melepaskan headphonenya dan melihat ke arahku. Matanya menyelidik.

"kamu siapa? Dan dimana aku?" ucapnya bingung.

"ah, aku? Aku Lee donghae. Ini di bis yang menuju ke Gampo" ku jawab pertanyaannya. Aku juga ikut bingung dan merasa aneh dengan pertanyaannya. Mengapa dia bisa lupa dimana dia sekarang.

"gampo? Mau apa aku ke sana?" tanya dia lagi. Dia bertanya seperti anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun. Sungguh imut.

'oh my god. Tak bisakah dia berekspresi biasa saja, membuatku gemas'

"mana aku tahu. Kamu masih waras kan?" tanyaku sedikit kasar.

Pletaakkk..

"kenapa kau menjitakku?" aku setengah berteriak padanya dan mengusap-usap kepalaku yang dia pukul tadi.

"kamu bilang aku gila. Aku tak gila" dia memalingkan mukanya dariku, tangannya terlipat di dadanya.

'terserah kau saja' umpatku ikut kesal. Baru saja bertemu, dia sudah berani memukul kepalaku. Dasar tak tahu sopan santun. Aku salah memilih tempat duduk.

Kami saling diam untuk beberapa lama. Walau wajahku mengarah ke depan, tapi bola mataku terus melirik melihatnya, ku rasa dia tak merasa aku sedang memerhatikannya.

"mau ngapain aku ke gampo? Arrghh" dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'apa benar dia gila?'

Dia mengambil ranselnya, dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti.

"kamu mau?" dia menawarkan rotinya padaku, dia tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya. Ekspresi kesalnya sudah hilang.

'kenapa moodnya cepat sekali berubah' aku heran.

Aku menggeleng.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Lee Hyukjae. Tapi kamu bisa memanggilku eunhyuk, atau hyukkie" lagi-lagi dia memamerkan senyumnya yang menawan.

"aku kan tadi sudah bilang, namaku Lee Donghae" ucapku kesal.

"ah, mianhae, aku memang sedikit pelupa" dia tertawa kecil. "hae, apa kamu tahu aku ke Gampo mau apa?" tanya dia lagi, wajahnya sangat sangat polos.

"kamu memang benar-benar pelupa ya, mana mungkin kamu sampai lupa kamu mau ke mana dan mau ngapain" jawabku.

"mian, aku memang benar-benar lupa" dia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya.

"mana ku tahu, kita baru saja bertemu"

"oo, yasudah, gomawo" dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia membuka bungkus roti yang sedang dipegangnya. "eh, apa kamu mau roti"tanya dia lagi.

"arrrrgggghhh" aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"kamu kenapa? Aku kan menawarimu roti? Oh, iya, tadi namamu siapa?" tanya dia lagi.

'oh, tuhan, tolong aku' teriakku dalam hati.

Aku mengambil topiku dan menutup mukaku dengan topiku. Hanya dengan melihatnya, sepertinya tekanan darahku naik, kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

.

Aku sudah sampai di tujuanku, ku hirup udara Gampo yang sangat ku rindukan ini.

'eomma, appa, kyu, aku pulaaaaang' aku mengembangkan senyumku.

"hei.. hei.." ku dengar seseorang berteriak. Aku mencari sumber suara itu.

Damn..

Ku lihat namja yang duduk di sampingku tadi sedang berlari ke arahku, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia tersenyum riang karena aku melihat ke arahnya.

"hei.. tadi namamu siapa? Aku lupa" saat dia sampai di hadapanku, dia menepuk bahuku.

"Lee Donghae" ucapku cepat.

"ah, iya, hae, apa kamu tahu alamat ini?" dia mengeluarkan secari kertas dari saku celananya. Aku membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"mau apa kamu ke sini?" tanyaku dingin setelah selesai membaca alamat yang ada di kertas itu.

"entahlah" dia menggeleng.

Aku menepuk jidatku. 'dia kan pelupa yang hebat'

"aku tadi tak sengaja menemukannya di sakuku. Mungkin aku akan menemukan jawaban kenapa aku ke sini setelah menemukan alamat itu" lagi-lagi dia menampilkan gummy smilenya.

"ikut saja denganku" ucapku dingin, dia mengikuti langkahku dan berjalan di belakangku.

"mmh, hae, namamu hae kan? Benar kamu tahu alamat itu?" tanya dia ragu-ragu.

"iya" jawabku ketus.

'baguslah, dia sudah mengingat namaku'

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang dia bisa mengingat namaku.

"hae, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyanya polos.

"tidak ada apa-apa" kuhilangkan senyum di wajahku, aku sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan aku senyum-senyum.

"mhh, hae" dia memanggilku.

"apa kamu tahu aku mau kemana?" tanya dia polos.

.

.

Itulah cerita tentang pertemuanku dengannya. Pertemuanku dengan orang yang kelak akan menjadi seorang namja yang sangat penting dalam kehidupanku.

.

.

* * *

Lanjuut?

cerita yang laen aja blum beres dah bikin yang baru.. hadeuuuhh,,


	2. Chapter 2

Remember You

.

Chapter 2

.

* * *

Ku telusuri jalanan menuju rumahku. Ku nikmati pemandangan kota kelahiranku ini, walau laut belum terlihat, tapi sudah bisa kucium bau laut yang merasuk ke dalam otakku, membangkitkan memori-memori masa kecilku. Tak terlalu yang banyak berubah semenjak kepergianku ke Jepang.

Dulu, di jalanan ini, aku seringkali berjalan bersama namdongsaengku, kyuhyun. Usianya terpaut 1 tahun denganku, tapi, dia satu tingkat denganku. Yang patut ku persalahkan adalah otaknya yang terlalu encer, dia mengambil kelas akselerasi dan akhirnya, kami lulus sekolah bersamaan.

Malu? Tentu saja aku malu, tapi ya harus bagaimana lagi, ku terima nasibku ini. Aku memang tak sepintar dia, tapi setiap orang punya kelebihan masing-masing.

Kembali lagi dengan kenanganku dengan jalan ini, dulu aku dan kyuhyun sering berjalan dengan canda gurau yang mengiringi setiap langkah kami.

'kyu, sedang apa kau, aku merindukanmu'

"hei" seseorang namja menepuk bahuku. Semua lamunanku pun buyar seketika.

Shit, aku lupa dengan kehadirannya.

"ne, hyukkie" jawabku malas.

"kamu tahu darimana namaku?" eunhyuk terlonjak kaget. "ah, pasti tadi aku sudah memberitahumu yah? Mian"

Ku tepuk jidatku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku merasa salut dengan orang-orang terdekatnya yang sangat sabar menghadapinya.

"mian, kamu kesal denganku ya? Kamu tahu dengan _short term memory loss syndrome_?" tanya eunhyuk padaku.

Aku memutarkan bola mataku dan mengerutkan keningku, berpikir. Aku menganguk ragu. Aku memang pernah mendengarnya tapi tak begitu tahu apa itu.

"tak tahu ya? Aku juga lupa, makanya aku bertanya padamu" jawab eunhyuk enteng.

'orang yang aneh' ucapku dalam hati.

"satu belokan lagi, kita akan sampai" ucapku, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku lagi.

"sampai kemana? Oh iya, ke rumah eomeoni. Kalau begitu ayo cepat" eunhyuk menarik tanganku, mengajakku berlari.

"eomeoni? Tak mungkin" aku bertanya pada eunhyuk tapi sepertinya dia tak memperdulikanku. Rumah yang sedang dia cari adalah rumahku, dan eomeoni? Siapa yang dia panggil eomeoni? Tak mungkin eomma, apa eomma menikah lagi? Apa dia adik tiriku? TIDAK!

Duakk..

Aku menabrak eunhyuk yang berhenti mendadak.

"aw, kenapa berhenti hah?" tanyaku lagi dan lagi-lagi dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Ku lihat dia sedang melihat lurus ke depan, melihat takjub dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"laaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju laut.

.

Author POV

Eunhyuk melempar tasnya dan berlari menuju laut yang biru. Hamparan pasir putih, ombak-ombak kecil yang saling bertubrukan menghasilkan suara yang indah.

Eunhyuk berlari melawan ombak-ombak yang menubruk kakinya, wajahnya terlihat sedang merasakan kebebasan.

"dasar bocah" donghae duduk di pasir putih, terhipnotis dengan pemandangan yang sangat ia rindukan. Dulu dia dan kyuhyun sering bermain di sini menghabiskan sore, menunggu sang matahari turun.

Eunhyuk menghampiri donghae dan duduk di sampingnya.

"dulu aku pernah ke sini, waktu masih kecil, tapi aku lupa kapan dan dengan siapa, kurasa dengan kedua orang tuaku." Ucap eunhyuk, matanya tak terlepas dari lautan.

"_I love you, you love me, we are happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, want you say you love me too"_ eunhyuk mendadak bernyanyi.

"itu kan lagu anak kecil" donghae mencibir.

"itu satu-satunya lagu yang ku ingat" eunhyuk nyengir. "dulu temanku sering bernyanyi lagu ini untukku." Ekspresi eunhyuk mendadak murung. "aku rindu dengannya"

"apa dia sudah enggak ada?" tanya donghae.

"dia masih hidup" eunhyuk melotot.

"tadi kamu bilang, kamu ingin bertemu eomeoni, siapa namanya?" tanya donghae hati-hati.

"heechul" eunhyuk menjawabnya manja.

"fyuh, ternyata bukan" donghae tersenyum lepas.

Klik..

"hee, ngapain kamu memotoku?" donghae melotot. Eunhyuk memotret donghae dari kamera handphonenya.

"ani, tadi senyummu sangat manis" eunhyuk mengotak-atik haandphonenya, dia sedang mendedit photo yang baru diambilnya tadi.

"lee donghae. Namamu Lee Donghae kan?" tanya eunhyuk lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari handphonenya.

"lihat ini" eunhyuk memperlihatkan hasil photonya. Di ujung bawah photonya tertulis nama Lee Donghae. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku kan pelupa" eunhyuk sepertinya mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan donghae. "jadi, biar aku tak lupa denganmu" eunhyuk tersenyum manis.

"pemandangannya sangat bagus yah" lanjut eunhyuk.

.

Akhirnya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sampai di depan sebuah toko yang menjual ikan-ikan laut.

"kita sudah sampai" wajah donghae mendadak riang, matanya memancarkan kerinduan.

'akhirnya aku pulang' batin donghae.

"eommaaaaa, appaaaaa, kyuuuuuuu" teriak donghae, dia langsung masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Seorang namja kecil keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan melihat siapa yang datang. Wajahnya mendadak ceria melihat siapa yang datang. Donghae merentangkan tangannya siap memeluk eommanya.

"eommaaaa" teriak donghae lagi.

"hyukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiie" namja kecil berlari dan memeluk eunhyuk.

"eomeoniiiiiii" teriak eunhyuk balas memeluk namja kecil itu. namanya ryeowook.

"heee,, eommaaaaaaaa" donghae setengah menjerit, tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya kini.

"eomma sudah melupakanku, aku hanya pergi dua tahun eomma" donghae jengkel.

"eh, hae, kamu sudah pulang" jawab ryeowook enteng, dia memandang sekilas donghae dan kembali memerhatikan eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, syukurlah kamu sampai di sini dengan selamat. Ayo masuk, kita harus memberitahukan heechul kalau kamu sudah sampai" ryeowook mengajak eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan donghae.

"siapa sebenarnya lee hyukjae ini?" donghae mendengus.

.

"heechul sudah memberi tahu eomeoni, jadi kapan heechul akan pulang dari Jepang?" tanya ryeowook ketika keluar dari dapur, dia membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hijau.

"eomma sebulan di jepang." Eunhyuk mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah agenda, dan ada surat yang terselip di agenda itu.

"ini dari eomma" eunhyuk menyerahkan surat itu kepada ryeowook.

Ryeowook membaca surat itu dan manggut-manggut.

"jadi begitu yah. Baiklah, aku akan senang jika kamu tinggal di sini" ucap ryeowook.

"MWO?" donghae keluar dari kamarnya. "apa yang eomma lakukan"

"heechul sedang ada perlu keluar negeri, dia menitipkan hyukkie padaku, dia hanya sebulan kok tinggal di sini" jawab ryeowook santai.

Donghae membanting pintu kamarnya. 'ish, sebulan aku akan hidup dengannya, aku bisa ikut-ikutan gila seperti dirinya' umpat donghae.

"kamu tidur dengan kyuhyun saja ya" ryeowook mengambil ransel eunhyuk dan mengajaknya ke sebuah kamar.

"kamu istirahat saja dulu, kyuhyun masih bekerja, dia baru pulang nanti sore" ucap ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan eunhyuk sendiri. Eunhyuk mengambil agendanya lagi dan membacanya.

_Eomma ke jepang menyusul appa selama sebulan_

_Telepon eomma jika sudah sampai di rumah teman eomma._

Eunhyuk mengambil ranselnya dan mencari handphonenya dan segera menelepon heechul.

"eomma, aku sudah sampai" ucap eunhyuk manja. Dan selanjutnya eunhyuk hanya berucap "ne" dan manggut-manggut.

Eunhyuk menutup teleponnya dan mengambil agendanya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di agenda itu dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"lee donghae, jangan lupa nama itu hyukkie" gumam eunhyuk sebelum dia tertidur.

.

Eunhyuk mengeliat, perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"huwwaaaaaaaaa, siapa kamu? Sedang apa kamu?" eunhyuk mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi duduk dan menunjuk-nunjuk namja yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku kyuhyun, kamu sudah lupa denganku" namja itu mencoba menenangkan eunhyuk.

"kyuhyun?" eunhyuk melihat ke seisi ruangan. "dimana ini?"

Eunhyuk segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"ada apa?" ryeowook membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun. "hyukkie ada apa?" ryeowook datang dengan wajah cemas. "kamu ngapain dia hah?" ryeowook memukul kyuhyun dengan penggorengan yang sedang di pegangnya.

"appo, eomma, aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia" teriak kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"eomma, tolong aku, ada pemuda pervert yang mau menggodaku" teriak eunhyuk ketika teleponnya diangkat.

"heee" kyuhyun kaget mendengarnya.

"tuh kan" ryeowook memukul kyuhyun lagi.

"aku berani sumpah, aku gak ngapa-ngapain dia eomma" kyuhyun menjauh dari ryeowook.

.

"hyukkie, ayo makan dulu" teriak ryeowook. Di meja makan sudah ada donghae dan hankyung. Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"aboejiiiii" teriak eunhyuk ketika melihat hankyung.

"hyukkie, bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu tak melupakan abeoji kan?" tanya hankyung.

"hanya appa, eomma, aboeji dan eomeoni yang tak pernah ku lupakan" jawab eunhyuk. "dia siapa?" tanya eunhyuk ketika melihat donghae.

"aku penumpang yang tinggal di rumah ini, tak usah kamu pedulikan keberadaanku" jawab donghae ketus.

"kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu hae, dia itu calon istrimu" hankyung menepuk pundak donghae.

"MWO?" teriak eunhyuk dan donghae berbarengan.

"aigoo, neomu kyeopta, kamu lihat kan chagi, mereka teriak saja kompak begitu. Apalagi tadi mereka dari seoul ke sini berbarengan, bukankah itu pertanda kalau mereka itu jodoh" ryeowook sangat antusias.

"geurae, chagiya" timpal hankyung.

"mereka memang pasangan yang serasi" kyuhyun ikut-ikutan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Sampai sini dulu yah,hhe.. mian kalau gak rame..

Makasih buat yang udah baca n ripiu.. seperti yang di nyanyiin hyukkie, with a great big hug,, gomawo sangat sangat.. ^^

Zoldyk: thank you.. ^^

Lee Eun Jae: dah dilanjut ya..

Guest: OK..

bjewELFishy: duh, kasian unyuk di bilang kayak nenek2.. ckck..

wonnie: kkk.. ^^

anonymous: haehyuk atau eunhae ya? Haehyuk aja deh ^^

nurul. p. putri: aduh, hyukkie dkatain kayak nenek2 lagi.. yg sabar ya nyuk..

Asha lightyagamikun: yg pasti hae pasti makan hati terus,hhe idih, sok ngatur, tapi sip,, hhe..

Hyukkie'sJewels: hhe,, pelupa tingkat akut.. sip.. gomawo..

Siyuuuuu.. review lagi ya kalo sempat ^^

Mau marahin author karena kependekan juga gak apa-apa,, hha


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember You**

.

Cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Siwon

.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"hyukkie, ayo makan dulu" teriak ryeowook. Di meja makan sudah ada donghae dan hankyung. Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"aboejiiiii" teriak eunhyuk ketika melihat hankyung.

"hyukkie, bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu tak melupakan abeoji kan?" tanya hankyung.

"hanya appa, eomma, aboeji dan eomeoni yang tak pernah ku lupakan" jawab eunhyuk. "dia siapa?" tanya eunhyuk ketika melihat donghae.

"aku penumpang yang tinggal di rumah ini, tak usah kamu pedulikan keberadaanku" jawab donghae ketus.

"kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu hae, dia itu calon istrimu" hankyung menepuk pundak donghae.

"MWO?" teriak eunhyuk dan donghae berbarengan.

"aigoo, neomu kyeopta, kamu lihat kan chagi, mereka teriak saja kompak begitu. Apalagi tadi mereka dari seoul ke sini berbarengan, bukankah itu pertanda kalau mereka itu jodoh" ryeowook sangat antusias.

"geurae, chagiya" timpal hankyung.

"mereka memang pasangan yang serasi" kyuhyun ikut-ikutan.

Sedangkan eunhyuk dan donghae saling men_death glare._

"eomeoni, makan apa kita sekarang?" tanya eunhyuk.

"eomeoni sudah buatkan japchae untukmu, kamu jangan makan seafood yah, kamu kan alergi" jawab ryeowook sambil memberikan semangkok nasi untuk eunhyuk.

"nasiku mana eomma?" tanya donghae.

"kamu kan bisa ambil sendiri hae" jawab hankyung.

"ish, kenapa sikap eomma dan appa jadi begini" omel donghae pelan. "semua gara-gara hyukjae bodoh ini"

"hyukkie, sekarang kamu kurusan yah, 6 bulan kemarin kamu masih gemuk" tanya ryeowook. "apa kamu sering lupa makan?"

"ani. Tak ada makanan yang enak selain makanan buatan eomeoni"

"heechul pasti memilih koki terbaik untuk mengurus makananmu hyukkie" hankyung ikut nimbrung.

"tapi makanan yang mereka buat tak pernah seenak masakan eomeoni" jawab eunhyuk dengan nada manja. "oia, kyu besok antar aku beli baju yah, aku tak bawa baju banyak, eomma menyuruhku untuk beli saja di sini"

"besok aku kerja hyukkie, mungkin sore hari aku baru bisa" jawab kyuhyun. "bagaimana kalo diantar hae saja" kyuhyun memang tak pernah memanggil donghae dengan hyung.

"ani, aku besok sibuk" donghae menolak mentah-mentah.

'mengantar si pikun ini? TIDAK. Merepotkan saja' batin donghae.

"biar aku sendiri saja kalau begitu" ucap eunhyuk.

"andwae. Donghae, pokoknya besok kamu harus antar hyukkie" pekik ryeowook, nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan perintahnya tak boleh dibantah.

"ne.. ne.. aku sudah selesai makan" donghae membanting sendoknya ke piring dan mendorong kursi dengan kasar. Dia pergi ke kamarnya.

"sepertinya dia tak suka denganku" eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya.

"dia memang begitu, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat perhatian" ucap ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada ryeowook.

"eomma, aku bantu cuci piring yah" eunhyuk membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja makan. Dia membawa piring-piring itu ke dapur, namun tak lama dia balik lagi ke ruang makan.

"tadi aku ke dapur mau ngapain yah?" eunhyuk nyengir. Dia melihat ryeowook sedang membereskan meja makan. "ah, aku mau mencuci piring ya" eunhyuk balik lagi ke dapur.

Hankyung, ryeowook dan kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

"eomma, apa hae bisa menjaga hyukkie" tanya kyuhyun, dia sepertinya ragu karena donghae bersikap seperti tadi.

"percaya pada eomma, kamu seperti tidak mengenal hyungmu seperti apa. Dia terlihat dingin kalau dari luar, tapi dia sangat perhatian"

"baiklah, aku akan ke kamar hae dulu" jawab kyuhyun.

.

"hyung" kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar donghae. Dilihatnya donghae sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan notebooknya.

"kamu sedang apa hyung?" kyuhyun duduk di samping donghae. "short term memory loss?" kyuhyun membaca kalimat yang ada di layar notebook donghae, "benar kata eomma, sebenarnya kamu sangat perhatian"

"ish, apa maksudmu" donghae mendengus kesal. Dia menutup notebooknya.

"short term memory loss syndrome adalah berkurangnya daya ingat manusia. Sindrom yang mengakibatkan berkurangnya kemampuan otak untuk mengingat sesuatu. Bisa disebabkan karena factor trauma dan non trauma. Sedangkan hyukkie, dulu dia menglami kecelakaan dan otaknya mengalami trauma." Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"kecelakaan?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu hyukkie mengalami kecelakaan mobil." Jawab kyuhyun lagi.

"kamu sepertinya sangat kenal dengan si pikun itu?"

"6 bulan yang lalu hyukkie dengan heechul ahjumma dan siwon ahjussi ke sini, hyukkie menginap di sini selama seminggu" jawab kyuhyun lagi. "heechul ahjumma temannya eomma ketika mereka kuliah dulu. Siwon ahjussi bekerja sebagai diplomat di jepang." Kyuhyun sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan donghae. Donghae yang menyimak perkataan kyuhyun menyimpulkan senyumnya.

"hyukkie walau pelupa, tapi dia sangat manis yah" goda kyuhyun. donghae semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan manggut-manggut.

"TIDAK" teriak donghae ketika sadar dari lamunannya.

"jangan bohong, wajahmu memerah" goda kyuhyun lagi, seringaian kyuhyun makin membuat wajah donghae memerah,

'kena kau' batin kyuhyun.

"ish, pergi kamu" donghae mengusir kyuhyun dari kamarnya.

"kau tak kangen denganku, aku sangat merindukanmu" kyuhyun bukannya pergi malah memeluk donghae.

"ku kira kamu sudah lupa denganku" donghae balas memeluk kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua mengobrol sampai larut. 2 tahun tak bertemu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi mereka. Mereka melepas rindu mereka dengan saling bertukar cerita.

"sepertinya kamu juga lupa dengan hyukkie ya?" tanya kyuhyun.

"memangnya dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya?" donghae bingung,

"dulu waktu hyukkie berumur 7 tahun, dia pernah ke sini, kita bertiga seharian bermain di tepi pantai" kyuhyun coba mengingatkan.

"anak kecil itu, aku ingat-ingat lupa" jawab donghae.

"sudah malam, aku pergi tidur dulu" pamit kyuhyun.

.

Dua orang namja sedang berjalan menyusuri pertokoan.

"hae, ayo masuk ke sini" ajak eunhyuk ketika melihat sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang branded. Donghae hanya menuruti apa mau eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedang memilih-milih baju dan mengambil beberapa untuk di coba.

"kamu tak beli juga?" tanya eunhyuk, donghae menggeleng.

Tak lama donghae dan eunhyuk pun keluar dari toko itu dengan membawa 2 paper bag.

"apa cukup hanya dengan membeli 2 pasang baju untuk sebulan?" tanya donghae.

"hemat" jawab eunhyuk sambil nyengir.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu.

"hae, lihat baju itu, bagus yah" eunhyuk menarik tangan donghae dan masuk ke sebuah toko baju. Dan kini sudah ada 10 paper bag yang di bawa donghae.

"kenapa kamu tak ingatkan aku kalau aku sudah beli baju hah?" eunhyuk menyalahkan donghae. "lihat aku sudah beli 10 pasang baju, dan aku sudah habiskan 237.000 won untuk beli ini semua. Eomma hanya memberiku 500.000 won, uangku kini tinggal 263.000 won lagi kan" Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya.

"hee, masalah uang sepertinya kamu tak pernah lupa ya" cibir donghae.

"kalau masalah uang, mana mungkin aku bisa lupa." Eunhyuk berjalan dengan kesal.

"tapi kamu belanja seperti orang gila ketika melihat diskon" ejek donghae lagi.

"mana ada yang tak tertarik dengan diskon, kamu bisa menghemat uangmu" eunhyuk membela diri.

"terserah apa katamu" donghae berjalan mendahului eunhyuk. "aish, kenapa kamu tak membantuku membawa semua barang belanjaanmu ini?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawabnya. Donghae yang sudah kesal, dia membalikkan badannya, tapi dia tak menemukan eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hilang.

"lee hyukjae, dimana kamu?" donghae berteriak dan mencari eunhyuk.

"aish, kemana si pikun ini" gerutu donghae. dia menyimpan barang belanjaan eunhyuk dan mencari handphonenya.

"sial, kenapa aku sampai lupa dengan handphoneku. Sepertinya sifat pelupa eunhyuk mulai menular denganku"

Dia terus mencari eunhyuk. Sampai sore tiba, donghae tidak menemukan eunhyuk, akhirnya donghae memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"hae, mana hyukkie?" tanya ryeowook ketika donghae mau masuk ke kamarnya.

"dia belum pulang?" tanya donghae balik.

"apa maksudmu? Kamu biarkan hyukkie pulang sendiri? Dia buta arah. Aish, kamu ini" ryeowook geram dengan donghae.

"ayo cari hyukkie" ryeowook menarik tangan donghae.

"aku pulaaaang" terdengar suara dari depan rumah.

"hyukkie" pekik ryeowook sambil berlari ke arah pintu. Namun dia malah menemukan kyuhyun yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"apa hyukkie belum pulang?" tanya kyuhyun. kyuhyun dapat memastikan eunhyuk belum pulang dari raut muka ryeowook yang sangat cemas.

"apa sudah meneleponnya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi, ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan memanggil eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, kamu dimana?" tanya kyuhyun.

"…"

"apa yang kamu lihat di situ? baiklah tunggu di situ, jangan kemana-mana" kyuhyun menelepon teleponnya.

"dimana dia?" tanya donghae, wajah cemasnya terlihat jelas.

"dia sedang di pinggir pantai, tapi tak tahu dimana, sebaiknya kita berpencar saja" jawab kyuhyun.

"baiklah, aku ambil handphoneku dulu, nanti kalau sudah ada yang menemukan eunhyuk bisa saling menghubungi." Ucap donghae, dia sudah bisa berpikir dengan tenang, walau wajah cemasnya masih terlihat jelas.

"eomma, lihat wajahnya" kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepergian donghae. ryeowook ikut tersenyum.

"ayo cepat, kita cari hyukkie" ajak ryeowook, ryeowook senang melihat perhatian donghae pada eunhyuk, tapi eunhyuk masih belum ditemukan, itu masih membuat hatinya tak tenang, walau bagaimanapun eunhyuk sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

.

"hyukkie" teriak donghae, sudah puluhan kali dia memanggil eunhyuk, tapi belum terdengar sahutan eunhyuk.

Donghae melihat sekeliling, memicingkan matanya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya, dia perhatikan baik-baik setiap orang, mencari sosok eunhyuk yang sedang dia cari.

"ish, kenapa si bodoh ini selalu merepotkanku" donghae kesal, dia menendang kaleng minuman dan mengenai seorang namja yang sedang duduk di pinggir pantai.

"aww" namja itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"mian, apa kamu terluka. YA, HYUKKIE, akhirnya kamu ku temukan juga" teriak donghae ketika menyadari ternyata namja yang terkena kaleng minuman yang dia tendang tadi adalah eunhyuk. spontan, donghae memeluk eunhyuk.

"bisa kamu lepaskan pelukanmu" ucap eunhyuk, dia sedikit berontak.

"ah, mian" jawab donghae, dia jadi canggung.

"dan, siapa kamu?"

'oh my god, kenapa dia sering lupa denganku?' batin donghae

"aku donghae, anak dari hankyung dan ryeowook." Jawab donghae kesal.

"aku ingat, tapi sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya eunhyuk polos.

'aish, apa dia tak sadar dia orang hilang' rutuk donghae.

"aku hanya sedang menunggu matahari terbenam" jawab donghae, dia tak ingin menunjukan rasa khawatirnya.

"aku juga" jawab eunhyuk, dia menatap lurus ke depan, sepertinya dia sedang merindukan sesuatu.

"kamu sedang merindukan seseorang ya?" tanya donghae. eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

Tak ada suara lagi, mereka saling terdiam. Tiba-tiba donghae bernyanyi.

_I love you, you love me, we are happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to, want you say you love me too?_

Eunhyuk mendengarkan nyanyian donghae, eunhyuk memandang donghae.

"kamu suka lagu ini kan?" tanya donghae. eunhyuk mengangguk pelan.

"apa aku pernah bilang padamu?" eunhyuk balik tanya. Donghae menggeleng.

"aku sangat rindu dengan temanku ketika kecil, tapi aku sudah lupa dengan wajahnya. Dulu dia sering bernyanyi lagu ini. Dulu aku juga pernah bersamanya duduk di tepi pantai seperti ini" Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya yang dia tekuk. "kenapa ku bisa lupa dengan wajah dan namanya" eunhyuk mulai terisak.

'itu aku, hyukkie' batin donghae. Donghae ingin memberitahu eunhyuk, tapi dia merasa gengsi untuk memberitahukannya pada eunhyuk. 'aku ingin kamu mengingatnya sendiri'

"lihat, mataharinya mulai terbenam" teriak donghae. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menikmati keindahan yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang raja siang menurunkan tahtanya, membiarkan kegelapan malam menggantikannya.

"semoga ku tak lupa dengan kenangan ini yah" gumam eunhyuk, tapi donghae bisa mendengarnya.

Klik..

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan eunhyuk, donghae mengambil selca mereka berdua.

"kalau begitu kita abadikan moment ini" donghae memperlihatkan hasil photonya pada eunhyuk.

"hae, kenapa kamu jadi baik padaku?" pertanyaan eunhyuk membuat donghae kaget setengah mati. Dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya, kenapa dia jadi begitu baik dengan eunhyuk.

"ayo kita pulang, eomma dan kyu sudah menunggumu di rumah" donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hae, mukamu merah" eunhyuk memekik "apa kamu sakit?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Mian kalo ceritanya pasaran yah..

Myhyukkiesmile: hhe.. semoga pelupa eunhyuk bisa sembuh,hhe..

Lee eun jae: ok, dah dilanjut nih ya.. kayaknya orang ketiga gak ada deh, kasian hae, udah mah dilupain mulu,hhe

bjewELFishy: ok.. dah lanjut yah..

nurul. p. putri: ada sih caranya,, olahraga otak,hhe..

Lee eun in: iya ^^ dah dilanjutin yah..

Sweetyhaehyuk: ok.. dah lanjut yah..

Asha lightyagamikun: iya, hae dijosohin ma hyukkie.. dah lanjut yah..

Hyukkie'sJewels: hhe, dah dilanjut yah..

ZY: hhe, gomawo..

.

Ok, siyuuuu next chap..


	4. Chapter 4

**REMEMBER YOU**

**.  
**

****Genre: Drama,

Rate: K-T

Cast: eunhyuk, donghae, kyuhyun, ryeowook, hankyung, heechul

.

chapter 4

* * *

.

Debur ombak di laut, nyanyian kicau burung menyambut kedatangan matahari untuk lengser dari singgasananya, pasir-pasir putih pun ikut hanyut di bawa ombak.

Dan kini, sudah seminggu ku habiskan soreku dengan duduk di atas pasir putih di pinggir pantai ini.

Aku duduk dengan menekuk kakiku, ku peluk kakiku dan mataku menatap deburan ombak yang mengikis garis pantai.

Ingatanku membawaku ke masa kecil, dihadapanku seolah ku lihat ada tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan ombak. Satu anak yang paling kecil memisahkan dirinya dan membuat istana dari pasir sendirian. Sedangkan dua anak lainnya masih bermain dengan saling mengejar.

Ku pastikan salah satu dari anak itu, adalah diriku, tapi siapa anak laki-laki yang mengejarku itu?

"kenapa sampai sekarang aku tak bisa mengingatmu? Aku rindu denganmu" aku menarik nafasku dan membuangnya.

Plok..

Seseorang menepuk bahuku, aku menoleh dan namja yang sudah ku kenal, tapi ku lupa namanya.

Aku merasa aneh dengan penyakitku ini, aku memang pelupa yang hebat, tapi walaupun saking pelupanya aku, aku tak mungkin melupakan orang yang setiap hari ku temui, kecuali kalau aku memang sudah beberapa hari tak bertemu dengan orang itu. Dan hanya eomma, appa, eomeoni dan abeoji yang selalu ku ingat.

Aku menatapnya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat siapa namanya.

.

Author POV

"Lee Donghae" ucap donghae, dia seolah bisa membaca pikiran eunhyuk. Dan eunhyuk pun ingat lagi.

"apa kamu tak bosan setiap sore di sini?" tanya donghae tanpa melihat eunhyuk, dia menatap ke laut.

"ani" eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. 'tentu saja tidak, aku tak pernah merasa bosan, dengan seperti ini, aku merasa dekat dengannya, dengan orang yang selalu ku rindukan ini' batin eunhyuk

"hei, jangan melamun, kamu tahu, di sini ada cerita hantu yang cukup menyeramkan" ucap donghae datar.

"jeongmal" eunhyuk menatapnya, memastikan donghae tak sedang berbohong. Tapi percuma, ekspresinya datar.

"dulu kala, ada sepasang kekasih yang sering menghabiskan sore di sini, hanya mereka berdua" wajah donghae berubah menjadi serius.

"wah, romantis sekali" eunhyuk memotong omongannya.

Kesal dengan tingkah eunhyuk yang main potong kalimatnya, dia membentak eunhyuk "dengarkan dulu ceritaku"dia memeloti eunhyuk.

"tapi, suatu hari, sang namja pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja tanpa sebab dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Sang yeoja terus menanti namja itu sampai dia meninggal. Konon katanya, arwah yeoja itu terus menanti namjanya kembali lagi ke sini. Dan setiap sore, saat matahari terbenam, arwah yeoja itu akan datang ke sini dan mencari namjanya." Donghae bercerita dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi cukup untuk dapat didengar eunhyuk, dan ini membuat bulu kuduk eunhyuk berdiri.

"k-kamu tak bohong kan?" eunhyuk mulai ketakutan.

"kamu tak percaya hyukkie? Aku pernah dengar, katanya, setiap namja yang menunggu matahari tenggelam di sini selalu ditemani oleh yeoja itu, arwah yeoja itu akan merangkul pundak setiap namja yang sedang menunggu sunset"

Kemudian suasana hening, suara burung yang tadi mengalun indah, kini malah membuat suasana semakin _spooky._

"hae, jangan sentuh punggungku, aku tak takut" eunhyuk mendelik. Tapi donghae memperlihatkan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai. Euhyuk berpikir sesaat.

'kalau donghae tak memegang punggungku, lalu tangan siapa ini?' pikir eunhyuk.

1

2

3

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" eunhyuk menjerit dan merangkak ke depan. Dia ketakutan setengah mati.

Wkkkwkkkkwkkkkwkkkkwk..

Kemudian terdengar dua namja yang sedang terpingkal-pingkal melihat eunhyuk yang sedang ketakutan.

"Yak, KYUHYUN ah, kamu membuatku takut" eunhyuk menyadari bahwa tangan yang memegang punggungnya tadi adalah ulah kyuhyun.

"hhahha, mian hyukkie, hhahha, kamu sering melamun di sini sih, hhahhahha" kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit Karena tertawa.

Donghae pun sama, dia menertawakan eunhyuk.

"ish" eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi.

"hyukkie, tunggu" teriak kyuhyun, mengejar eunhyuk. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak eunhyuk. Tapi eunhyuk mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"aku mau pulang sendiri" eunhyuk merajuk.

"memangnya kamu tahu arah jalan pulang?" donghae tersenyum meremehkan. Donghae seolah menantang eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Dia memang buta arah, tadi dia ke sini pun hanya mengikuti arah kakinya saja, entah kenapa, dia selalu tersesat ke tempat ini.

"aku tahu. Aku akan sampai di rumah tanpa bantuan kalian" eunhyuk menjawab tantangan donghae.

"hyukkie" kyuhyun hendak mengejar eunhyuk lagi, tapi donghae menghalanginya.

"biarkan dia" larang donghae.

.

Sudah satu jam eunhyuk berjalan, tapi dia belum menemukan kediaman ryeowook. Dia merasa hanya sedang berputar-putar di tempat itu. _Short Memory Loss Syndrome_ memang akan membuat penderitanya menjadi buta arah.

"aaarrrrgggh" eunhyuk memukul-mukul kepalanya, merutuki penyakitnya itu.

"jangan panik hyukkie, jangan panik, panik hanya akan membuat penyakitmu semakin parah"

Eunhyuk melihat sekeliling, sepi tak ada orang satu pun untuk bisa diajak bertanya. Malam semakin larut dan dia belum juga menemukan jalan pulang.

"Aku sudah lapar, kakiku juga sudah lemas, apa aku bisa pulang?" eunhyuk mulai panic.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing, dia merasa dunia berputar dan gelap.

.

"hyukkie, gak apa-apa kan? Atau kita ke dokter saja?" ucap ryeowook khawatir.

Rupanya donghae dan kyuhyun mengikuti eunhyuk kemana pergi. Ketika melihat eunhyuk pingsan mereka membawanya pulang. Kini eunhyuk sedang di kelilingi keluar hankyung di ruang menonton televisi.

"aku tak apa-apa eomeoni." Eunhyuk tersenyum. "aku hanya lapar" eunhyuk memelankan suaranya dan menunduk malu.

"kamu lapar hyukkie? Kyu ambilkan nasi untuk hyukkie" perintah ryeowook, kyuhyun pun pergi ke dapur.

"dasar kamu ini, bisanya hanya menyusahkan kami saja" donghae ketus. Eunhyuk menatap donghae.

"kamu tahu, semenjak kamu di sini, kamu hanya merepotkanku saja. Kamu pergi seenaknya, sudah tahu buta arah, masih saja sok untuk pulang sendiri. Kamu tahu sendiri sudah berapa kali tersesat hah?" lanjut donghae. Eunhyuk merasa shock mendengar perkataan donghae.

"DONGHAE" bentak hankyung.

"APA?" donghae makin mengeraskan suaranya. "eomma dan appa mau membelanya lagi? Sebenarnya siapa anak kalian?"

"eunhyuk ah, aku kasihan dengan orang tuamu, aku tahu _short memory loss syndrome _dapat sembuh, tergantung kemauan dari si penderita, apa orang tuamu terlalu memanjakanmu sehingga kamu tak ingin sembuh dari penyakitmu itu?" donghae sama sekali tak menurunkan suaranya. Dia masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang di dapur dapat mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan donghae.

"jangan dengarkan apa yang diucapkan donghae." ryeowook memeluk eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mati-matian berusaha menahan air matanya. "aku tak apa-apa eomma, besok aku juga akan lupa dengan apa yang di ucapkannya" eunhyuk ingin menampilkan senyumnya yang wajar, tapi yang terlihat malah senyum getirnya.

"ini bukan inginku, aku sering melakukan olahraga otak, minum multivitamin yang dapat meningkatkan kemampuan untuk meningkatkan daya ingatku, setiap pagi aku sering melakukan lari pagi, aku selalu berusaha untuk konsentrasi. Aku selalu ingin sembuh eomeoni" ucap eunhyuk lirih,

"eomeoni tahu itu, ini bukan salahmu" ryeowook mengusap punggung eunhyuk.

"lebih baik kamu makan dulu" kyuhyun keluar dari dapur dan membawakan eunhyuk nasi dan beberapa lauk-pauknya.

"kamu makan dulu saja hyukkie" bujuk hankyung, dia ingin menenangkan eunhyuk juga, tapi dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil nampan yang dibawa kyuhyun.

"aku sudah tak lapar, aku ingin istirahat saja" eunhyuk berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"hyukkie, makan dulu" ryeowook hendak mengejar eunhyuk, tapi hankyung melarangnya.

"dia sedang ingin sendiri"

.

Donghae baru terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa tempat tidurnya terasa sempit.

"kyu?" donghae melihat kyuhyun sedang tidur di sampingnya. "kenapa kamu tidur di sini hah?" donghae bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"tadi malam hyukkie demam" kyuhyun menggeliat. Dia pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"demam?" donghae kaget, nada suaranya meninggi. raut muka cemas sempat terlihat di wajah donghae, namun dengan cepat donghae mengubahnya menjadi datar lagi.

"ya, itu karenamu. Semalam dia tak makan, karena omonganmu membuatnya jadi tak selera untuk makan" kyuhyun menyeringai, dia berusaha memojokan donghae. tapi donghae mencoba mengelak.

"masa gitu aja sakit"

"perasaan dia sangat sensitive, orang tuanya tak pernah memarahinya, hanya kamu saja yang berani memarahinya seperti itu. hyukkie tak shock bagaimana coba?"

"dasar manja" desis donghae.

"sudah siang, aku harus berangkat kerja" kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar donghae, meninggalkan donghae yang sedang larut dalam lamunannya.

'apa aku terlalu keras? Tapi masa gitu aja sakit?' pikir donghae.

Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya, memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada eunhyuk. donghae hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi sepertinya eunhyuk sedang mengobrol, tidak, eunhyuk sedang menelepon.

"eomma, aku ingin pulang"

"…"

"ani, aku hanya demam biasa, aku tak apa-apa"

"…"

"aku hanya kangen dengan eomma, aku ingin bertemu eomma"

"…"

"eomma, apa aku anak yang tak berguna?"

"…"

"aniya, aku sayang eomma. Baiklah aku tutup dulu ya"

Dan kemudian yang terdengar, suara isakan tangis eunhyuk. donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, hatinya seperti di tusuk. Donghae seperti dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan eunhyuk sekarang.

'apa yang sudah ku lakukan semalam? Apa yang semalam ku ucapkan? Serapuh itukah hati hyukkie?'

Donghae masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"chulliiiiiie" ryeowook berlari keluar rumahnya, menghampiri namja cantik yang baru keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

"wookie ah, kamu semakin kecil saja" mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"eommaaaaaa" eunhyuk ikut keluar dari rumah, dia tahu ibunya datang karena teriakan ryeowook.

"chagiyaaa, kamu sudah sembuh?" heechul meraba kening eunhyuk.

"aku kan sudah bilang aku tak apa-apa. Apa eomma mau menjemputku pulang?"

Heechul melihat ke ryeowook, seolah bertanya, 'sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?'

"lebih baik kita masuk dulu" ryeowook mengajak heechul untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "kamu pasti capek, dari jepang langsung ke sini"

.

"hanya karena itu hyukkie ingin pulang?" heechul menatap anaknya lembut. Ryeowook sudah menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"hyukkie di sini hanya merepotkan eomeoni saja" childish eunhyuk keluar.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu." Heechul membelai rambut eunhyuk.

"kamu mau pulang sekarang? Mian, chullie" ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"tak apa wookie, aku memang terlalu memanjakannya, membuat perasaan dia menjadi sesitif, donghae benar, aku terlalu memanjakannya"

"kalian menginap saja semalam di sini, aku masih kangen denganmu chullie" ryeowook membujuk heechul dan eunhyuk untuk tinggal semalam lagi. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan heechul.

"bagaimana?" heechul meminta persetujuan eunhyuk. eunhyuk menimang-nimang dan akhirnya mengagguk.

.

"kyu, panggil hyungmu, seharian ini dia mengurung dirinya di kamar" perintah ryeowook.

Ryeowook, hankyung, heechul, eunhyuk dan kyuhyun berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun pun menggeser kursinya dan menuju kamar donghae.

Tak lama donghae dan kyuhyun datang.

"hae, sudah lama tak bertemu" heechul menyapa donghae.

Kening donghae berkerut, dia tak ingat siapa namja yang menyapanya itu.

"heechul ahjumma? Ah, ne" donghae tersenyum.

"jadi mau kapan, chullie ah?" ucap hankyung, dia memecah keheningan. Semenjak donghae datang, eunhyuk terus menundukan kepalanya, tak ingin melihat donghae.

"minggu depan saja bagaimana? Siwon minggu depan sudah pulang ke korea"

"apa tidak terlalu cepat?" kyuhyun ikut menimpal.

"kami bertiga sudah membicarakannya, pernikahan adalah jalan yang terbaik" jelas ryeowook.

"eomma, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa yang mau menikah?" eunhyuk bingung dengan obrolan mereka berempat. dia tak mengerti siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"kamu sayang" ucap heechul.

"hyukkie? Dengan?" muka eunhyuk mendadak pucat.

"tentu saja dengan donghae" ucap hankyung santai.

"MWO?" donghae menggebrak meja.

"kamu mendengarkan juga? Ku lihat dari tadi kamu cuek dengan obrolan kami" ucap hankyung dingin. "bersikaplah lebih dewasa, emosi tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" kini hankyung menatap donghae tajam. "kamu harus bisa mengontrol emosimu, bersikaplah sopan pada tamu kita"

Donghae duduk lagi.

"kamu yang bilang sendiri, hyukkie terlalu dimanjakan, dengan menjadi suaminya, mungkin kamu bisa mengubah sifat hyukkie. Tadi eomma, appa dan heechul sudah merundingkan ini. Kalian hanya tinggal menikah, semua akan kami uruskan" wibawa hankyung membuat donghae tak berkutik.

Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ucapannya sendiri yang membuatnya kalah telak. Dia tak mungkin menyangkal ucapannya sendiri.

"terserah kalian" nada bicara donghae datar, dia kembali ke kamarnya.

"eomma tak sayang pada hyukkie?" eunhyuk menatap heechul dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "eomma tega"

.

TBC

.

Mian, updatenya lama.. ada yang nunggukah? Hhe..

Langsung balas review aja yah..

bjewELFishy: hha,, malu-malu ikan dia *eh.. letsee, hyukkie bisa sembuh gak yah.. hhe.. gomawo ^^

anonymouss: gak ada, Cuma kecelakaan tunggal,hhe.. iyya, hanwook, gpp kan?

Yohhanna: taka pa ^^ kasian yah hae nya.. hhe.. makasih ya..

Eunhae: makasih ^^ dah lanjut ya..

Lee Eunjae: hhe, bukan pikun, hanya lupa *sama aja yah.. kita liat, apa hyuk bisa sembuh..

Lee Eun In: hha,, hae emang sok jual mahal tuh..

Sweetyhaehyuk: haduh,, author di ancem,, di usahakan,hhe..

Myhyukkiesmile: hha.. hae kan anak yang baik, cuman gengsian aja,hhe..

Hyukkie'sJewels: hha,, ok, dah lanjut yah ^^

.

Ok, cukup sekian, siyu next chap.. papay..


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember You**

**.  
**

Chapter 5

.

* * *

Pagi ini, tidurku terusik oleh udara dingin pagi, ku tarik selimutku.

Hangat.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, badanku merasakan dingin lagi, ada yang menarik selimutku!

Tapi siapa?

Ku balikkan badanku, ku temukan seorang namja yang sedang terlelap tidur di sampingku. Namja ini kenapa ada di kamarku?!

Aku sudah pulang ke Seoul kan? Ini kamarku kan?

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaa" aku berteriak dan berlari keluar kamar. Namja itu terbangun karena teriakanku. Tak lama eomma keluar dari kamarnya.

"ada apa hyukkie?"

Eomma sedikit berlari menghampiriku.

"kenapa namja itu ada di kamarku dan tidur denganku?"

Aku menunjuk ke namja yang kini sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku. Eomma tersenyum padaku.

"itu kan Lee Donghae, suamimu"

"suamiku?"

Sedetik kemudian, bayangan sebuah pernikahan yang sederhana terlintas di otakku. Hanya ada aku, namja itu, kyuhyun, eomma, appa, eommeoni, abeoji. Aku memang tak ingin pernikahanku dirayakan besar-besaran. Ini syarat yang ku berikan agar aku mau menikah dengan namja itu. Eomma memang sempat tak menyutujui dengan permintaanku, karena aku hanya anak satu-satunya, dia ingin merayakan pernikahanku.

"mustahil" aku bergumam lirih. tapi eomma makin meyakinkanku lagi dengan memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jemari tanganku. cincin pernikahanku dan namja itu.

"sudah, eomma mau mandi dulu, kamu juga mandi sana"

Sebelum eomma pergi, dia mengecup pipiku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Ku lihat namja itu berdecak dan menyunggingkan bibirnya.

Aku masuk ke kamarku, pelan-pelan ku hampiri namja itu, tentu saja dengan menjaga jarakku dengannya.

"aku tak akan memakanmu, kamu bertingkah seperti sedang menjauh dari binatang buas"

Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi berbalik lagi.

"aku tak bawa handuk, boleh aku pinjam"

Dia berjalan ke arahku, aku melangkah mundur ke belakang. Aku menunjuk ke lemari.

"sudah ku bilang, aku tak akan memakanmu, kenapa kamu seperti ketakutan seperti itu saat melihatku?"

Namja itu sedikit membentakku.

"karena kamu selalu memarahiku"

Aku balik memarahinya. Tapi dia hanya mendengus kesal, dia berjalan ke lemari dan mengambil handuk.

"kamu selalu lupa denganku, tapi kamu selalu ingat kalau aku suka memarahimu?"

Ucap namja itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Benar juga, aku memang mengingat wajahnya, tapi aku selalu lupa dengan namanya. Dia selalu memarahiku, makanya aku ingat dengan wajahnya.

Satu hal yang selalu ku syukuri dari penyakitku ini, saat aku ingin melupakannya, aku akan lupa, asal jangan ada yang ingatkanku lagi. Dan soal pernikahanku kemarin, aku memang berniat melupakannya, karena aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kalau bukan karena orang tuaku, aku tak mau menikah dengannya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Namja itu keluar dari kamar. Rambutnya basah, sepertinya dia habis keramas. Dan..

Dia hanya memakai handuk, topless.

Glek..

"kenapa memandang aku seperti itu? jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam."

Ucap namja itu sambil membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil baju.

"hei, sejak kapan bajumu ada di lemariku?"

"aku malas menjawabnya"

Dia tak memperdulikanku. Dia memakai kaosnya dan hendak memakai celananya.

"apa yang mau kamu lakukan? Pakai celanamu di kamar mandi" Aku menutup mukaku.

"tak usah, aku sudah memakainya"

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya, sepertinya jantungku berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat, apa aku sekarang punya penyakit jantung? Wajahku juga terasa panas. Dan perasaan aneh macam apa ini?

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

Author POV

Eunhyuk berlari ke kamar heechul. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar dengan tak sabar.

"ada apa lagi hyukkie?"

Saat heechul membukakan pintu kamarnya, eunhyuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Eunhyuk langsung duduk di sofa. Heechul memandangi anak satu-satunya itu.

"hyukkie belum mandi?"

Heechul ikut duduk di sofa. Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat menjawab pertanyaan heechul.

"lalu ada apa?"

"eomma, apa aku punya penyakit jantung? Rasakan ini, jantungku berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Dan pipiku juga terasa panas"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan heechul dan menaruhnya di dadanya dan kemudian di keningnya.

"memangnya tadi kamu habis ngapain?"

"aku tadi hanya duduk di sofaku, dan menunggu namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan namja itu, nah, namja itu seperti appa"

Masih dengan posisi duduknya, eunhyuk terlonjak dan menunjuk siwon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti halnya donghae, siwon hanya memakai bawahan handuk. Heechul langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kepolosan anaknya.

.

Saatnya sarapan pagi. Siwon dan heechul sudah duduk di meja makan.

"chagiya, pengantin baru kita sudah datang"

Heechul berbicara pada siwon, dia menyambut eunhyuk dan donghae dengan senyuman. Donghae membalas senyuman heechul, namun eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya.

"appa, kapan ke jepang lagi?"

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak ingin diingatkan lagi kalau donghae adalah suaminya. Mengingat donghae adalah suaminya, membuat perasaannya tak enak.

"hari ini" jawab siwon singkat.

"mwo? Kenapa cepat sekali? Eomma juga?"

Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mata eunhyuk membulat. Baru saja kemarin lusa siwon pulang dari jepang, dan hari ini dia harus kembali lagi ke jepang. Eunhyuk belum sempat bermanja-manja pada siwon. apalagi heechul ikut ke jepang, otomatis di rumah hanya ada dia dan donghae.

"apa kamu mau ikut? Sekalian bulan madu. tadi malam appa yakin kalian gak 'ngapa-ngapain' kan?"

Ajak siwon, dia sedikit menggoda eunhyuk. Siwon menatap heechul dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"kamu benar chagiya, nanti eomma pesankan tiket untuk kalian berdua. Kalian menyusul saja."

"ish"

Lagi-lagi eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya. Dan donghae? dia yang sedang menikmati makanannya tersedak. Donghae segera meminum air minumnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh donghae untuk bulan madu. Ekspresi eunhyuk pun tak jauh berbeda dengan donghae. semalam memang mereka berdua langsung tidur.

"bu-bulan ma-madu?" Ucap donghae dan eunhyuk berbarengan.

"aigoooo,, kalian sangat lucu ya."

Heechul gemas melihat ekspresi donghae dan eunhyuk.

"aku jadi tak selera untuk makan"

Eunhyuk mendorong piringnya dan merosotkan posisi duduknya.

'lupakan ini hyukkie, lupakan ini hyukkie' sugest eunhyuk.

'aku memang benar-benar salah mengambil keputusan menikahi bocah ini. Kalau bukan karena omonganku waktu itu, aku tak akan pernah menikahinya. Hei, donghae, kalau kau tak bertanggung jawab pun tak akan menjadi masalah, ini bukan masalah yang besar, tapi tunggu, ini menyangkut masalah orang tuaku dan orang tua bocah ini. Arrgggghh' donghae sedang perang batin. Donghae masih menyantap sarapannya, tapi pikirannya entah kemana.

.

"eomma, sudah pesankan tiket untuk kalian berdua, pesawat kalian berangkat nanti malam. Hubungi eomma kalau kalian sudah sampai jepang. Nanti eomma akan menyuruh supir untuk menjemput kalian"

Heechul dan siwon berpamitan pada donghae dan eunhyuk. Heechul mengecup kening eunhyuk sebelum pergi dan kemudian memeluk donghae.

"sampai bertemu di jepang hyukkie, dan tolong jaga hyukkie ya hae"

Siwon memeluk donghae dan eunhyuk bergantian. Heechul melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka pun pergi.

.

Seharian ini, eunhyuk dan donghae tak saling sapa. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang suami istri. Eunhyuk seharian ini berada di kamarnya, menyibukkan diri dengan mengisi Sudoku. Sekalian melatih konsentrasinya. Sedangkan donghae menonton film sambil memakan snack.

Donghae melihat jam, sudah waktunya untuk siap-siap dan berangkat ke jepang. Sebenarnya donghae malas luar biasa untuk pergi.

Donghae masuk ke kamarnya.

"hei, kenapa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu?"

Sepertinya eunhyuk sudah lupa kalau donghae adalah suaminya.

"aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu"

Donghae masih bersikap dingin. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Mata eunhyuk terus mengikuti donghae. Terlintas lagi ingatan tentang pernikahannya.

"ish, kenapa aku ingat lagi dia suamiku"

Eunhyuk memukul kepalanya sendiri dan kini mulutnya sedang sibuk mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Tapi mendadak eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"wae?"

Donghae membuka pintu dengan kasar. Dia sudah melepaskan kaosnya.

"aish"

Eunhyuk segera menutup matanya dan berbalik.

"ganti bajumu di dalam. Aku tak mau melihatmu bertelanjang dada lagi."

Eunhyuk berbicara dengan membelakangi donghae. Ada semburat merah di pipinya.

"ternyata kamu cerewet juga yah"

Donghae mengambil bajunya di lemari dan masuk lagi ke kamar mandi.

.

"mana supir yang eomma kirim ini, kenapa lama sekali."

Donghae dan eunhyuk sudah sampai di jepang 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi mereka belum melihat supir yang dikirim oleh heechul.

_Hatcchhiiiii.._

Eunhyuk bersin. Rupanya dia lupa untuk memakai jaket, dia hanya memakai kaos. Eunhyuk menghangatkan dirinya dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Donghae yang tadinya berusaha untuk tak peduli, melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada eunhyuk.

"tak usah" Ekspresi eunhyuk dingin, dia melepaskan lagi jaket donghae. "jangan perdulikan aku"

"pakai jaket itu atau aku marah. Dasar bodoh, sudah tahu perjalanan malam malah hanya pakai kaos saja. Kalau masuk angin gimana, jauh-jauh ke jepang dan datang ke sini kamu hanya numpang sakit? Merepotkan. Benar kan yang selalu ku bilang. Kamu itu sangat merepotkan. Kalau bukan eomma dan appamu yang menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, aku tak perduli denganmu."

Ucap donghae masih dengan nadanya yang ketus. Mereka berdua berbicara tanpa saling menatap. Jika saja eunhyuk melihat ekspresi donghae saat itu, wajah donghae yang khawatir dapat terlihat jelas. Mata eunhyuk masih sibuk mencari kesana kemari dimana supir kiriman heechul.

"lalu kenapa kamu tak mengingatkanku saat aku pergi tadi. Kamu sendiri tahu aku pelupa"

Balas eunhyuk, akhirnya dia memakai jaket donghae dan untuk beberapa saat, suasana mendadak hening.

"maaf" Suara donghae memecah keheningan. Dia menatap eunhyuk.

"eh" wajah eunhyuk spontan melihat ke donghae, membaca wajah donghae dari matanya, ada penyesalan. Tak berapa lama donghae memalingkan mukanya lagi, tak ingin eunhyuk tahu perasaannya lebih jauh.

"Haruskah kamu meminta maaf karena tak mengingatkanku memakai jaket?"

Entah eunhyuk memang terlalu polos atau apa, pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Mendadak eunhyuk dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan teman masa kecilnya. Eunhyuk merasa ada kesamaan antara donghae dan teman kecilnya itu. Perhatian.

Ditanya oleh itu, donghae mendadak salah tingkah. Apalagi eunhyuk terus memandangi donghae.

"apa itu supir kiriman eomma?"

Damn, donghae menemukan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Donghae menunjuk pria tua yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka berdua. Pria tua itu tersenyum.

"tuan eunhyuk dan tuan donghae?"

Eunhyuk dan donghae mengangguk.

"maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah, makanya saya datang terlambat" Supir itu membungkuk.

"bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" ucap donghae.

Supir itu tersenyum lagi dan membawa koper donghae dan eunhyuk.

"tak usah, biar aku saja yang membawa koperku. Ini cukup berat." Eunhyuk mengambil kopernya sendiri. Dia memang tak ingin selalu merepotkan orang lain. Walau akhirnya, donghae memaksa untuk membawakan koper eunhyuk.

.

TBC..

.

* * *

.

mian, baru datang lagi,, eh, ada yang nunggu gak yah? hhe..

mian lagi, ceritanya langsung di skip aja ke pernikahan mereka,, ^^

langsung balas review aja deh ya,, eh, kayaknya banyak bgt ya yg marah ma haee,, duh kasian, hae, sini author peluk.. *diserbu fishy

guest: hhe.. makasih,, ah jadi malu..

myhyukkiesmile: hha,, mereka dah nikah sekarang..dan dah di lanjut ya

LeeHyukWook: hhe,, yewook lagi istirahat *eh.. dah di lanjut ya

casanova indah: dah publish nih ya ^^

dhian. kyuhaeelf: hhe,, skrg mreka dah nikah tuh..

sweetyhaehyuk: hhe.. dah lanjut yah..

bjewELFishy: hhe,, kan hae malu-malu ikan dy mah..

Anonymouss: aish.. hae pasti mau ma hyuk, cuma gengsi aja buat ngakuinnya.. hha

lee eun in: hha,, dah nikah tuh,, dah lanjut nih ya..

Hyukkie'sJewel: wah, padahal dah diumumin di koran loh *author ngaco.. dah lanjut ya ^^

nurul. p. putri: emang hae nakal.. *manggut-manggut

Idha Lee: skrg udah tau lanjutannya kan? hhe..

.

OK.. siyu next chap.. ada yang mau request nanti di jepang mereka ngapain aja? author lg gak ada ide.. hhe


	6. Chapter 6

REMEMBER YOU

.

Chapter 6

* * *

Eunhyuk dan donghae sedang dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah orang tua eunhyuk di Yokohama, memerlukan waktu dua jam dari Narita Airport ke Yokohama. Seperti biasa, dalam 2 jam perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam. Eunhyuk hanya memandangi Tokyo saat malam hari dari balik jendela mobil dan tertidur. Donghae sedang asik dengan smartphonenya, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan, mukanya begitu serius.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam tepat waktu jepang, mobil berhenti dan sang supir memberi tahu jika mereka sudah sampai. Donghae yang tak tertidur, membangunkan eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggeliat dan memerhatikan keluar.

"dimana ini?" tanya eunhyuk. Dia tahu ini bukan rumah orang tuanya.

"ini rumah orang tuamu. Kamu pasti lupa" donghae siap-siap untuk turun.

"walau aku pelupa, aku tidak bodoh. Ini hotel"

Donghae keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling. Benar kata eunhyuk ini memang hotel, tadi dia terlalu serius dengan smartphonenya, sehingga tak menyadari kemana supir membawa mereka..

"kenapa anda bawa kami ke hotel?" Tanya donghae pada supir.

"nyonya menyuruh saya untuk membawa tuan donghae dan tuan eunhyuk ke sini, saya hanya menjalankan perintah saja. Dan ini kunci kamar anda, kamar 607, sudah saya pesankan atas nama tuan Donghae"

Donghae hanya mengangguk-mengangguk dia mengambil kunci kamarnya, turun dari mobil dan mengambil koper dari bagasi mobil. Eunhyuk masih di dalam mobil, dia memaksa supir untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"ahjussi, ku mohon, antarkan aku pulang. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika ahjussi mau mengantarku pulang" eunhyuk memohon.

"sudah, cepat keluar, turuti saja apa kata eomma, eomma pasti sudah booking kamar"

Donghae membuka pintu mobil dan menarik eunhyuk keluar, lebih tepatnya memaksa eunhyuk keluar, karena sepertinya eunhyuk tak berniat untuk turun dari mobil.

"YA, lepaskan, baik aku akan keluar"

Eunhyuk menarik tangannya dari tangan donghae dan dengan kesal keluar dari mobil. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam hotel dan menuju meja receptionist, meninggalkan donghae.

.

"Heeee, apa maksudnya ini kenapa kasurnya hanya satu?"

Teriak eunhyuk ketika masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyadari bahwa kasurnya hanya ada satu.

"ini milikku" teriak eunhyuk lagi, dia berlari dan loncat ke kasur dan tiduran. Tangan dan kakinya direntangkan lebar-lebar, berniat untuk memonopoli kasurnya. "kamu tidur di sofa saja" eunhyuk mengajak donghae berbicara.

Tapi sayang, donghae hanya bersikap cuek dengan kelakuan eunhyuk, donghae menganggap eunhyuk tak ada. Dia membuka kopernya, mengambil pakaiannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"ckckck, ya sudah. Pokoknya kasur ini milikku" eunhyuk juga berusaha untuk tak perduli dengan donghae.

.

Donghae sudah selesai mandi, dia melihat eunhyuk sudah tidur.

"hyukkie, bangun" donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi donghae.

"andwae, kasur ini milikku" ucap eunhyuk, matanya masih tertutup.

"mandi dulu" donghae memukul pantat eunhyuk.

"kamu pasti mau merebut kasurku kan saat aku mandi? TIDAK" eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"kamu lupa, tadi kamar ini atas nama siapa? Lee Donghae. jadi kasur ini milikkuuuuu"

Donghae loncat ke kasur dan berbaring di samping eunhyuk.

"aku tak mau tahu. Ini kasurku" eunhyuk mendorong donghae untuk turun dari kasur.

"kasurku" donghae mendorong eunhyuk juga. Puluhan kali kali kata "kasurku" terlontar dari mereka berdua. Dan tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"arrrgggggh, ini kasurku" teriak eunhyuk. Entah kekuatan dari mana, eunhyuk mendorong donghae sampai dia jatuh ke bawah. Tapi, walaupun eunhyuk sukses mendorong donghae untuk turun dari kasur, keberuntungan tak sepenuhnya berpihak pada eunhyuk.

Donghae masih sempat untuk mengajak eunhyuk ikut jatuh dengan menarik tangan eunhyuk dan sukses membuat eunhyuk jatuh tepat di atas badan donghae. dan….

Bibir eunhyuk dan bibir donghae bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya. *clap clap clap

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

1 menit

Perlu satu menit, mereka memerlukan waktu satu menit untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Otak mereka berdua memang berjalan sangat lambat atau mereka berdua memang sedang menikmati "kecelakaan" ini. Coba tanyakan saja pada mereka, *hhe

Bibir mereka berdua hanya bersentuhan, tak ada gairah di dalamnya, tapi berjuta rasa yang di rasakan keduanya.

Eunhyuk bangun dengan kikuk dan sama saja dengan donghae.

"aku mandi dulu" eunhyuk bingung harus ngapain, lebih baik dia mandi saja, daripada harus berhadapan dengan donghae. Dia sudah tak perduli dengan perebutan 'kasur milik siapa ini'.

.

Di kamar mandi, eunhyuk sebenarnya tak berniat untuk mandi. Eunhyuk melihat wajahnya dari pantulan kaca. Matanya terfokus pada bibirnya.

"aku tak akan hamil kan?" tanya eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Satu jam eunhyuk berada di kamar mandi, eunhyuk hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk mandi, sisanya, dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk melupakan kejadian tadi.

Saat eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar mandi, suasana kamar mendadak remang-remang. Lampu kamar mati, cahaya dari lilin yang menerangi kamar. Walau samar, eunhyuk dapat melihat donghae yang sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur memainkan smartphonenya lagi.

"kenapa lampunya mati? Masa hotel mati lampu sih" tanya eunhyuk. "wah, kamu pesan makanan? Ini sudah jam dua malam, kalau jam segini disebutnya makan malam atau sarapan?"

Eunhyuk melihat ada meja kecil yang ditutupi beberapa kain yang berbeda warna, di atur sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat cantik, ada dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di atas meja sudah tersaji dua porsi steak, dua gelas air putih, satu botol wine dan 2 gelas kosong untuk wine.

Eunhyuk meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

"mau apa kamu?" tanya donghae.

"aku mau apa ya?" eunhyuk mendadak linglung.

"sudah, kita makan saja"

Donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan mendudukannya di kursi.

"ini semua sudah di atur oleh eomma. Jangan biarkan usahanya sia-sia. Cepat makan"

"kenapa eomma baik sekali?" tanya eunhyuk, dia memotong steaknya, tapi eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan. Donghae yang melihatnya, tersenyum tipis.

"ini, makan punyaku saja, sudah ku potong-potong, kamu tinggal makan"

Donghae mengambil piring milik eunhyuk dan menukarnya dengan piring miliknya.

"eh, gomawo" eunhyuk merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap donghae yang berubah drastis, sejak kapan dia jadi baik seperti ini. "kenapa kamu jadi baik padaku?"

"karena kamu kini istriku" Jawab donghae singkat, padat dan jelas.

"ck" eunhyuk berdecak pelan.

"jangan-jangan kamu sudah lupa dengan kejadian tadi?" ucap donghae tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap langsung ke mata eunhyuk.

"ta-tadi?"

Tring..

Sudah susah payah eunhyuk berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi, dan dalam beberapa detik donghae membangunkan memori itu lagi. Karena kejadian tadikah donghae menjadi baik?

"aku tak akan hamil karena kejadian itu kan?" eunhyuk memasang muka seriusnya.

"buahahaha.. mana ada karena kissing orang hamil" donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi semakin lama tawanya semakin pelan, karena eunhyuk menatap donghae lekat.

"kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" donghae kembali ketus, dia tak suka di pandang oleh eunhyuk seperti itu. eunhyuk menggeleng.

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa seperti itu, biasanya kamu tertawa karena mengejekku atau mengerjaiku, kamu jauh terlihat lebih tampan dan.. hangat jika tertawa seperti tadi" eunhyuk belum melepaskan acara memandang takjub donghae, senyumnya masih terukir di wajahnya.

"benarkah? Kamu mengingatnya? Kamu lebih suka aku yang mana?"

"tentu saja saat kamu tertawa tadi"

"baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan merubah sikapku padamu"

"maksudmu?" eunhyuk makin heran dengan perubahan sikap donghae.

"panggil aku hae, biar kamu ingat dengan namaku. Kamu memang sengaja melupakanku kan? Kamu memang tak pernah berniat mengingatku"

"d-darimana kamu tahu?" eunhyuk gelagapan, merasa tertangkap basah.

"panggil aku hae. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi aku mencari tahu tentang penyakit lupamu itu, jangan kamu pikir aku hanya diam saja. Kalau kamu konsentrasi, kamu sebenarnya bisa untuk mengingat lebih lama. Kamu memang sengaja melupakanku kan? Wae?" donghae memvonis.

"aku kenyang, aku mau tidur" eunhyuk membanting garpu dan pisau yang dipegangnya. Eunhyuk marah. Donghae sendiri tak tahu kenapa eunhyuk bisa marah, apa karena malu sudah tertangkap basah , seolah donghae dapat membaca pikiran eunhyuk, atau karena eunhyuk memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"makan dulu, habiskan makananmu" bentak donghae. eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya, walau dia malas tapi tetap saja dia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan donghae. eunhyuk mengambil garpu dan pisaunya, terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi garpunya.

"ada apa lagi?" tanya donghae, dia berhenti makan.

"kamu tahu apa fungsi benda ini?" eunhyuk mengangkat pisaunya.

"kamu bercanda?" donghae mendengus, apa eunhyuk sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

"aku serius, kenapa aku memegang benda ini? dan namanya apa?" donghae semakin bengong, dilihatnya ekspresi eunhyuk, serius, donghae yakin eunhyuk tak bercanda. Eunhyuk meletakkan pisaunya dan memakan steaknya lagi tanpa pisau. Eunhyuk selesai makan duluan, dia ke kamar mandi dan kemudian tidur.

Donghae pun menyelesaikan makannya, pergi ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan menyusul eunhyuk ke tempat tidur. Tak ada perdebatan hak milik kasur lagi.

"kenapa tidurmu di pinggir sekali, nanti kamu jatuh" ujar donghae.

"jangan perdulikan aku" jawab eunhyuk datar.

"baiklah, aku akan tidur di sofa saja, kasur ini milikmu" donghae mengambil bantal dan hendak tidur di sofa. Donghae berpikir percuma berdebat lagi dengan eunhyuk, dia pasti tak akan menurut dengannya.

"jangaaaaaaaaaaaan" teriak eunhyuk.

"wae? Aku sudah tidur di sofa dan tak boleh mengambil bantal juga?"

"bukan itu.. mmhh, kamu tidur saja di sini." Eunhyuk menepuk kasur, mengisyaratkan donghae untuk tidur di sampingnya. "tapi jangan macam-macam"

Eunhyuk menarik selimut dan menutup seluruh badannya. Donghae hanya berdecak melihat tingkah sang istri. Donghae sempat melihat ada semburat merah di pipi eunhyuk sebelum berembunyi di balik selimut.

"jangan pikir macam-macam, aku hanya berterima kasih karena kamu sudah memotong-motong steakku tadi dan meminjamkan jaketmu" ucap eunhyuk lagi dari balik selimut.

"kamu tidur saja duluan" donghae pun tidur di samping eunhyuk. Tapi donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, dia mengambil handphonenya.

Donghae membuka aplikasi chat dan membaca lagi conversation antara dirinya dengan adiknya, kyuhyun.

-_beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan_-

Me : kyu, apa aku harus menikahi hyukkie?

Kyu : menurutmu?

Me : aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku.

Kyu : kalau hyukkie buatku saja bagaimana?

Me : ambil saja, tapi setelah kamu membunuhku.

Kyu : baiklah jika itu maumu, it's my pleasure.

Me : bocah sialan

Kyu : jadi, kamu mau menikahinya?

Me : aku akan menikahinya demi eomma dan appa.

Kyu : hyukkie menyukaimu hyung

Me : dia menyukai teman masa kecilnya, bukan aku

Kyu : kenapa hyung tak bilang saja

Me : biar hyukkie tahu sendiri

Kyu : hyung yakin hyukkie akan mengingatmu?

Me : aku akan mengingatkannya

.

-_di malam setelah pernikahan-_

Kyu : selamat menikmati malam yang indah

Me : dia sudah tidur

Kyu : bangunkan dia

Me : untuk apa?

Kyu : masa harus ku beri tahu, ini malammu

Me : aku capek, jaljayo

Kyu : hyung, selamat ya.

Me : doakan saja semoga aku tak menyesal sudah mengambil keputusan ini.

.

-_sebelum berangkat ke jepang-_

Kyu : hyung, sedang apa?

Me : nanti malam aku akan ke jepang bersama hyukkie, jadi aku sedang siap-siap

Kyu : bulan madu? Semoga sukses hyung

Me : jaga omonganmu

Kyu : hha, apa hyukkie sudah mengingatmu?

Me : dia masih lupa dengan namaku.

Kyu : hyung, aku merasa aneh.

Me : apanya?

Kyu : hyukkie, akan mengingat orang yang di sayanginya kan?

Me : ya

Kyu : lalu kenapa dia lupa denganmu hyung?

Me : aku curiga hyukkie tak ingin mengingatku.

Kyu : wae?

Me : entahlah.

.

-_di perjalanan menuju hotel-_

Me : aku sudah sampai di jepang, otw yokohama

Kyu : sukses hyung

Me : jangan pernah berharap lebih.

Kyu : hyung, kamu mencintainya kan?

Me : aku belum yakin.

Me : kyu, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa hyukkie tak mengingat masa kecilnya.

Kyu : wae?

Me : karena dia ingin melupakanku, otomatis teman kecilnya pun terlupakan.

Kyu : karena hyung dan teman kecilnya itu orang yang sama.

Me : dia sendiri yang ingin melupakan teman kecilnya sendiri.

Kyu : tanpa hyukkie sadari

Me : kamu benar kyu

.

Donghae membaca ulang chatnya dengan kyuhyun. senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya.

Me : kyu

Kyu : salah sambung

Me : ku rasa aku mencintainya

Kyu : benarkah? Ada kejadian apa sampai hyung bisa yakin?

Me : accident

Kyu : ceritakan padaku!

Me : tak sengaja kami berciuman

Kyu : dimana? Kok bisa? Bagaimana rasanya? Bagaimana reaksi hyukkie?

Kyu : hyung.

Kyu : ceritakan padakuuuuuuuu.

Donghae mematikan handphonenya. Pandanggannya menerawang melihat ke langit-langit, mengingat sikap eunhyuk tadi. Donghae merasa ada yang aneh dengan eunhyuk, tak mungkin dia sampai melupakan fungsi dan nama suatu benda.

"Tuhan, jangan biarkan eunhyuk menderita penyakit itu" doa donghae sebelum dia tertidur.

.

.

"hyukkie, bangun" donghae menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh eunhyuk.

"engg" eunhyuk mengerang, dia tak suka dibangunkan, dia semakin menarik selimutnya dan bersembunyi lagi.

Donghae sudah selesai mandi. Dia bingung harus ngapain lagi.

Tok.. tok.. tok,,

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Donghae pun membukakan pintu.

"eomma?" heechul berdiri di depan pintu, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan langsung memeluk donghae.

"hyukkie belum bangun?" donghae menggeleng. Tanpa dipersilahkan untuk masuk, heechul langsung masuk ke dalam dan membangunkan eunhyuk.

"eunhyuk sayang, bangun, ini sudah jam 10, sudah siang" eunhyuk menyibakkan selimutnya, mengetahui heechul yang datang, eunhyuk kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "kenapa semalam handphonemu kamu matikan?"

"hyukkie sedang marah dengan eomma" teriak eunhyuk.

"wae?"

"kenapa eomma membiarkan aku menginap di hotel?" ucap eunhyuk masih dalam selimut.

"di rumah sedang ada renovasi, daripada hyukkie tak nyaman, lebih baik hyukkie tinggal di hotel saja. Maafkan eomma ya?" heechul menarik selimut eunhyuk.

"benarkah?" tanya eunhyuk memastikan dan heechul mengangguk. Tapi donghae tersenyum tipis melihatnya, donghae tahu ini hanya akal-akalan yang di buat oleh heechul.

"hyukkie, belum jawab pertanyaan eomma, kenapa handphonemu semalam mati?"

"aku kan bilang pada eomma, biar eomma cemas denganku. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja, eomma pasti menelepon ke hotel kan?" ucap eunhyuk manja.

"kalian tadi malam ngapain saja?" tanya heechul penasaran.

"tadi malam?" eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "tak terjadi apa-apa" mendadak pipi eunhyuk memerah.

"kenapa pipimu memerah? Pasti ada sesuatu?" heechul menyadari perubahan ekspresi eunhyuk, heechul juga melihat donghae. donghae menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah juga.

"sudah ku bilang tak ada apa-apa?" eunhyuk memukul lengan heechul.

"kalau tak ada apa-apa kenapa salah tingkah begitu" pancing heechul. "ayo bisikkan pada eomma, kalau kamu malu"

"tidak, aku mau mandi"

Eunhyuk segera turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Heechul mendekati donghae. Mendadak donghae menjadi pucat pasi, dia takut ditanyai apa sebenarnya yang terjadi semalam.

"hari ini kalian mau kemana?" tanya heechul, dia duduk di samping donghae.

"entahlah, aku tak terlalu hapal dengan yokohama"

"apa kamu perlu mobil? Nanti akan eomma kirimkan mobil"

"mmhh,, tak usah, aku ingin mengajak hyukkie naik bis saja"

"baiklah, tolong jaga hyukkie ya, dan" heechul mengantungkan kalimatnya. "buatkan kami cucu ya"

Glek..

"kenapa kamu jadi tegang begitu, ya sudah eomma pulang dulu yah. Have a nice day"

.

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Huaaaaaaaahhhh.. gariiiiiing… Mian yah..

Eunhae127: hhe, tau tuh, main nikah aja,hhe

dhian. Kyuhaeelf: hhe..

LeeHyukWook: miaannn, kmaren lg gak sempet bikin,hhe.. mian lg, usul belum di kabulkan.. hhe

nurul. p. putri : segini udah sweet belum yah,hhe

yukkie'sJewels: skrg hae udah gak cuek lg tuh,, sekarang ketebak gak? Kecepetan yah,, skrg pasti lambat bgt,hhe

cassanova indah: hhe, makasiiiih dah nunggu ^^..

Anonymouss: gimana, sekarang udah ketebak?

Lee Eun In : gimana haehyuk momennya

Makasih buat smua yg dah ripiu dan juga yg udah follow n favorited ni ff.. ^^

Siyuuuuuu next chap.. ^^

Eh, review lagi dong yah, hhe..


	7. Chapter 7

"hei, namja jelek, sebenarnya kamu mau membawaku kemana sih?"

Seorang namja yang wajahnya sangat familiar tapi aku tak pernah mengingat namanya ini terus menarik tanganku.

"panggil aku donghae, chagiya juga boleh, ingat aku suami tersayangmu"

Shit..

Dia mengingatkanku lagi. Dia lee donghae, suamiku, hanya suamiku, bukan suami tersayangku, catat itu.

"kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

Tanyaku lagi, dari tadi donghae tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku ini, dia terus membawaku berjalan.

"ikut saja"

"tapi bisakah, kamu melepaskan tanganmu? Tanganku sakit, karena dari tadi kamu tarik terus"

Semenjak keluar dari hotel dia terus menarik tanganku, sudah 30 menit kami berjalan, dan dia terus menyeretku.

"makanya, jalannya jangan lambat"

"makanya lepaskan tanganku."

Aku menahan kakiku, aku tak mau berjalan lagi.

"daripada kamu hilang. Ingat, kita sedang di jepang, aku tak begitu kenal dengan tempat ini, nanti akan susah jika kamu hilang, chagi"

Ish, lagi-lagi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, semenjak kejadian tadi malam donghae terus memanggilku seperti itu. Aku berani bertaruh demi strawberry, donghae gegar otak gara-gara jatuh dari tempat tidur semalam.

"kita sampai, ayo masuk"

Aku melihat nama café yang ku masuki ini, Going Merry café. Donghae masih saja menarik tanganku. Aku benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang di seret untuk segera pulang oleh ayahnya.

Saat donghae membuka pintu café, ku yakin pemilik café ini penggila anime One Piece, lagu we are, straw hat version menyambut kedatanganku.

.

Author POV

"hae, lihat wallpaper dindingnya, ku yakin ini one piece vol. 1 chapter 1 Romance Dawn, the beginning of the adventures"

Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan donghae, dia berlari ke sisi kanan ruangan café. Jika kamu belum membaca one piece vol.1 chapter 1, maka kamu bisa membacanya di dinding itu.

"lihat di sebelah sana, itu semua poster para pemain One Piece dengan bounty mereka"

"huwaaaaaaa,, komiknya lengkap semua, ada DVDnya juga."

Eunhyuk berlari ke pojok café dan mengambil beberapa komik, matanya berbinar-binar, eunhyuk seolah menemukan harta karun.

Eunhyuk tak perduli dengan pasang mata yang melihatnya. yup, eunhyuk memang terlalu berlebihan.

"hae, kamu tahu dari mana tempat ini?"

Eunhyuk duduk di hadapan donghae. tapi matanya masih mengitari setiap sudut café.

"dulu aku dan temanku pernah ke sini, kamu masih suka dengan one piece kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Tak lama pelayan datang, dan mereka berdua pun memesan makanan.

"ku kira menunya akan berbau One Piece juga" Eunhyuk cemberut.

"jangan bodoh"

"tapi, nanti kita ke sini lagi yah" mendadak eunhyuk ceria lagi.

Makanan mereka datang, mereka berdua tak banyak bicara, eunhyuk masih saja menyisir setiap sudut café, entah ke berapa kalinya, sambil menyantap makanannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti berdecak kagum. Eunhyuk serasa berada di surga dunia.

"ayo, kita pulang" donghae berdiri dan menarik tangan eunhyuk lagi, tentu saja setelah membayar makanan mereka.

"kemana? Korea? Tidak mau, aku mau di sini" eunhyuk tetap bertahan di kursinya.

"besok kita ke sini lagi"

"janji ya?" eunhyuk memberikan jari kelingkingnya.

"iya" tak memperdulikan jari kelingking eunhyuk (?) donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk lagi.

.

"aku bosan hae, ayo kita ke café itu lagi"

Eunhyuk dan donghae sudah sampai di hotel beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kini eunhyuk sedang tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur, sedangkan donghae duduk di sofa sambil menonton.

"kita baru saja tadi siang ke sana, sudah ku bilang besok"

"benarkah? Bukannya kemarin kita ke sana?"

"lebih baik kamu tidur saja"

"tapi aku bosan" Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di kasur.

"tadi ku ajak ke tempat lain, kamu bilang ingin pulang ke hotel saja"

"kamu terus mengajakku jalan kaki, kakiku capek tahu"

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan."

Donghae menghampiri eunhyuk dan duduk di samping eunhyuk. Donghae sedikit memperlihatkan seringaiannya. Eunhyuk sedikit menjauh dari donghae, mendadak perasaannya tak enak.

"tidak" jawab eunhyuk tegas. Eunhyuk yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"truth or dare" donghae memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"truth or dare?" eunhyuk berpikir, sepertinya bakal menyenangkan. "ayo"

"ok.. permainan ini berakhir sampai seseorang mengaku kalah"

"hukumannya?"

"jika aku kalah, aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, tapi jika kamu kalah" donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya.

GLEK..

Eunhyuk yakin donghae sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang amat sangat buruk baginya.

"kita harus buatkan cucu untuk kedua orang tua kita"

'apa kataku, otaknya selalu berpikiran ke arah sana. Hmm, mengabulkan semua keinginanku? Baiklah, aku mau minta cerai' pikir eunhyuk.

"deal" eunhyuk mengajak donghae berjabat tangan. "baiklah, siapa duluan?"

Donghae mengambil smartphonenya, membuka aplikasi spin bottle.

Yang mendapat kehormatan memulai permainan ini adalah ….

Eunhyuk

"aku yang menang, truth or dare?" donghae menunjuk eunhyuk.

"truth" jawab eunhyuk ragu-ragu.

"hmm,, kenapa kamu ingin melupakanku?" tanya donghae tanpa berpikir panjang.

"aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini yah?"

"tak usah kalau kamu tak mau, kita langsung buat bayi saja" donghae menyimpulkan senyumnya.

"sebenarnya aku takut jatuh cinta padamu, aku takut jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku akan melupakan memori tentang masa kecilku" jawab eunhyuk.

"bodoh, pemikiran macam apa itu?" donghae mendengus.

"suka-sukaku" eunhyuk memeletkan lidahnya. "sekarang giliranmu, truth or dare?"

"truth" jawab donghae singkat dan tegas.

"mmh,, kira-kira apa ya?" eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya, eunhyuk sedang berpikir. "kenapa kamu menikahiku?"

"awalnya aku hanya ingin menuruti kemauan eomma dan appa saja" donghae dapat menjawab pertanyaan eunhyuk dengan mudah.

"awalnya? Lalu sekarang meangnya kenapa?"

"sekarang, karena aku mencintaimu" donghae menatap eunhyuk, merasa sedang diperhatikan, eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya, entah karena malu atau sedang menyebunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena ucapan donghae.

"tak asik, kenapa kamu dengan mudahnya menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"kalau begitu, biar lebih menantang, kali ini kamu harus memilih dare" tantang donghae.

"siapa takut" jawab eunhyuk mantap.

"ikut aku" donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan membawanya ke lobby hotel.

Setibanya di lobby hotel, eunhyuk berontak.

"mau apa kamu?" eunhyuk menarik tangannya.

"cium aku" ucap donghae santai.

"di sini? Gila" eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan suaranya, permintaan donghae membuat degup jantung eunhyuk berdetak lebih kencang. Eunhyuk mulai gelisah, badannya tak mau diam.

"iya, di sini" telunjuk donghae menunjuk ke lantai, mengisyaratkan harus dilakukan di tempat ini, "dan di sini" donghae menunjuk bibirnya.

"apa? Aku harus menciummu" teriak eunhyuk makin kaget, teriakan eunhyuk membuat mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian.

Donghae mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas.

"kamu memang gila. Lupakan" ucap eunhyuk sambil meninggalkan donghae.

"terserah, berarti mala mini kita,…" donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, yang membuat eunhyuk berbalik lagi dan berdiri di depan donghae.

"baiklah"

Cup ~

Eunhyuk mengecup bibir donghae super kilat. Merasa tantangannya sudah sukses dilakukan, eunhyuk hendak meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara (?) secepat mungkin, karena mereka kini sedang menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang ada di lobby hotel.

Sebelum kaki eunhyuk melangkah, ada tangan yang menahan tangan eunhyuk, donghae menahan eunhyuk untuk tetap diam. Eunhyuk menatap donghae dengan tatapan 'apa lagi?'

Donghae menunjukan sepuluh jarinya di depan muka eunhyuk.

"10 kali?" eunhyuk makin kaget saja, tapo donghae menggeleng.

"10 detik" donghae menyeringai.

"ck" eunhyuk berdecak, dan menatap donghae dengan tatapan, entahlah.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, memajukan kepalanya kedepan, mencoba menempelkan bibirnya di bibir donghae, tapi eunhyuk merasa ada yang aneh, eunhyuk sudah memajukan kepalanya dan bibirnya, kok masih belum sampai juga.

Jpret..

Eunhyuk segera membuka atanya ketika mendengar suara kamera.

'damn' batin eunhyuk.

Donghae sedang menahan tawanya, handphonenya sedang mengabadikan moment dimana eunhyuk sedang memajukan bibirnya itu. orang-orang pasti berpikir, eunhyuk yang agresif.

Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, tanda kesal. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya hingga dia berdiri tepat di depan eunhyuk, nyaris tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tangan kiri donghae memegang pinggang eunhyuk, dan tangan kirinya memegang kepala eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meejamkan matanya, lehernya menegang karena ada perasaan takut di hatinya.

Dengan lembut donghae mencium bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ulai menghitung dengan melipat jari-jarinya. Bagi eunhyuk, 10 detik terasa berjalan sangat lambat, eunhyuk merasa ini sudah lebih dari beberapa menit. Saat eunhyuk menghitung ke detik ke enam, leher eunhyuk mulai rileks, kenyamanan yang diberikan donghae membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh, sensasi yang, addict. Saat hitungannya sudah sapai ke sepuluh, eunhyuk sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan bibirnya.

Bukan deep kiss, hanya bibir yang saling menempel namun ada sedikit gairah di dalamnya.

Pletak..

Pletak..

Seseorang memukul kepala eunhyuk dan donghae, membuat kegiatan kissing ereka terhenti.

Donghae dan eunhyuk mencari si pemukul.

"eomma, appa" ucap eunhyuk dan donghae kompak.

"kalian tak tahu malu ya, cepat ke kamar" heechul memberi isyarat untuk donghae dan eunhyuk agar mereka mengikuti heechul dan siwon.

"tuhkan" bisik eunhyuk pada donghae dengan nada menyalahkan.

"kamu sendiri menikmatinya kan?" tak terima di salahkan, donghae balik serang.

Karena eunhyuk memang merasa jawabannya iya, eunhyuk kalah telak, dia tak bersuara lagi..

.

.

TBC

.

.

Capek ah, gak ada ide lagi..

Haduh, author senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayanginnya.. author gak tau ni cerita mau dibawa kemana arah ceritanya,hhe.. yang ada di otak langsung di tulis..

Nanti author ngelamun lagi deh.. author lg gk bisa ngelamun sering-sering sekarang mah,hhe.. *alibi,hhe

Balas review aja deh ya..

yohhanna: hhe,, dan sampe skrg pun mereka belum ngapa-ngapain..hhe.. sip, dah lanjut yah..

elza orizhuka: ini dah romantis belum? enggak yyah,hhe

casanova indah: makasih.. dah lanjut yah

nurul. p. putri: hhe,, namanya juga orang polos, maklumi aja,hhe

aninda. c. octa: hhe,, naikkan jangan yah..hhe

anonymouss: hha.. mmh, sepertinya agak susah kalau menyuruh hyukkie buat bikin anak deh, klo hyukkie'y gtu trus,hhe

kyukyu: #prayforhae

Lee Eun In: hhe,, makasih,, haehyuk moment yg skrg gimana nih?

SilverBling: hhe,, bukan, bukan,, hhe,, authorjuga seneng bgt bikin hyukkie menderita,hhe..

Hyukkie'sJewel: hhe,, makasih,, dah lanjut ya.. haehyuk kisseu lg tuh.. hhe

.

siyuuuu, next chap..


	8. Chapter 8

"jadi apa pembelaan kalian?" heechul menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh siwon. donghae dan eunhyuk duduk dengan menundukan kepala mereka.

"hanya sedikit melakukan refreshing" eunhyuk memperlihatkan gummy smilenya, sedikit memaksakan untuk terlihat semua yang tadi mereka lakukan adalah hal yang wajar.

"ini salahku, aku mengajaknya sedikit bermain-main, karena hyukki bilang dia sedang jenuh" donghae menambahkan. dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap heechul dan siwon.

"HEBAT!" heechul bertepuk tangan. "honey, apa kita juga bisa melakukannya? aku ingin melakukannya.." heechul menarik-narik kemeja siwon.

"ekhem" siwon menatap tajam heechul, memperingatkan dia untuk bersikap wajar. "nanti malam, teman appa ada acara, bersiaplah, nanti kami jemput." siwon berdiri dan heechul mengikutinya. "dan jangn melakukan hal yang seperti tadi lagi" ucap siwon tegas.

donghae dan eunhyuk mengangguk kompak.

"dan cepat buatkan eomma cucu" tambah heechul.

.

"membosankan" gumam eunhyuk. "mengapa appa mengajak kita ke acara yang penuh dengan orang tua?" tanya eunhyuk pada donghae.

"tadi siapa yang tak sabar ingin datang ke acara ini?"

"ku kira acaranya akan seru, karena appa bilang aku pasti akan bertemu teman lamaku"

"hyuk!" eunhyuk spontan menengok ke arah suara. seorang pemuda seusianya menghampirinya. eunhyuk mengertutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"kamu pasti tak ingat lagi denganku" si pemuda tersenyum. eunhyuk membalas senyumnya, sebagai tanda minta maaf karena dia tak mengingatnya.

"semoga ini bisa mengingatkanmu" tiba-tiba si pemuda mencium pipi eunhyuk. donghae yang dari tadi mengawasi si pemuda, menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menjauhkannya dari si pemuda.

"apa yang kamu lakukan!" bentak donghae. si pemuda tersenyum lagi.

"lee joooon" tanpa donghae sadari, eunhyuk berlari memeluk si pemuda dan si pemuda merentangkan tangannya. "i miss youuuuuuu" eunhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. donghae membelakkan matanya, eunhyuk mengingat pemuda itu. 'duania sungguh tak adil' pikir donghae

"i miss tou too, hyuk. kamu tak banyak berubah" leejoon melepaskan pelukannya.

"kamu juga tak banyak berubah"

"dimana orang tuamu? aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan mereka"

"sekarang aku tahu, siapa teman lama yang appa maksud. ayo kita cari mereka" eunhyuk menarik tangan leejoon dan melupakan donghae.

"hyuk!" panggil donghae dengan geram. eunhyuk menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat donghae.

"ah, jooni, kenalkan dia donghae, dia "

"suaminya" donghae memotong kalimat eunhyuk, karena dia tak ingin mengambil resiko jika eunhyuk akan mengenalkannya sebagai temannya karena dia lupa donghae adalah suaminya.

leejoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak donghae berjabat tangan

"aku sudah mendengar kabar pernikahan kalian, mian, aku tak bisa datang karena saat itu aku sedang tak berada di korea"

"tak apa, ayo kita cari orang tuaku" eunhyuk merangkul lengan leejoon dan tak memperdulikan donghae lagi. donghae mendesah melihat kelakuan eunhyuk.

'oh Tuhan, aku tak tahu aku bisa bersabar sampai kapan. apa aku harus sering menciumnya, agar dia juga ingat denganku. geez'

.

"sekarang kamu sudah mengalah pada ayahmu?" siwon menepuk punggung leejoon.

"tentu saja tidak ahjussi. setelah melakukan perundingan antara seorang ayah dan anak, ayah mengijinkanku mengejar mimpiku asal aku bisa menaikkan sahamnya 10%. dan aku menyetujuinya"

"wah, menaikkan saham 10% itu tak mudah" -heechul

"ya, saat itu aku masuk perangkap ayahku, aku tak tahu jika 10% itu ternyata tak mudah" leejoon tertawa, diikuti oleh siwon dan heechul.

"kapan kamu kembali ke korea?' -eunhyuk

"beberapa minggu yang lalu" -leejoon

donghae memerhatika obrolan mereka. siwon dan heechul terlihat sangat akrab dengan leejoon. mendengar dari obrolan mereka, sepertinya leejoon sangat dekat dengan keluarga eunhyuk. donghae tak bisa memungkiri rasa jealousnya, apalagi eunhyuk terus memegang tangan leejoon.

.

tbc...

.

.

hhe.. asal update aja yah.. *peace


End file.
